Cantaloupes, honeydew melons, etc. are conventionally severed continuously and in an annular cut around midsections in a fancy cutting operation in supermarkets, catering operations, etc. The fancy cut is usually a serration with the melon being thus split into half sections, the seeds and other material in the central portion removed and the melon thereafter filled with grapes, portions of other melons, and various other colorful fruit in a pleasing and appetizing display. When so prepared, the melons of course bring a premium price and supermarkets, caterers, etc. would be more inclined to employ a fancy cutting operation except for the extremely tedious and time consuming methods presently used. Either a simple straight knife or perhaps a knife with a "V" shaped cross section is employed and the continuous cut around the mid section of the melon is accomplished incrementally in small stabbing type cuts.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved device for effecting fancy cuts around melons and the like and which is adapted for efficient and rapid cutting together with ease, convenience and safety for the user.